The present invention is directed to improved container, and particularly a container for consumables.
Solid consumable items such as peanuts, cashews, etc., have been dispensed for some time in a variety of containers, including aluminum cans, glass and plastic jars, composite cans (also called fiber cans), three-steel cans and two-piece DRD (draw-redraw) steel cans. However, the cans are such that the fabrication of the can and the filling and sealing of the can are not optimal. An improved can structure and assembly technique would be beneficial. An improved dispensing cap would also be beneficial.
Further, in the case of both solid and liquid consumables, there has been no effective resealable container capable of maintaining separation between plural types of consumables.